Collaboration software exists that allows multiple people to contribute to a single document through a network such as the Internet. However, typical collaborative software provides only review and revision functions for existing documents and offers no capability for the multiple users to collaborate in creating an entirely new document online. Furthermore, the type of content that can be contributed to an existing document by the multiple users is limited.